Losing Battle
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Kurt intends on ditching his fiance at the bar where they're having fun with their friends when he thinks Sebastian is flirting with a random guy. When Kurt gets fed up at Sebastian's attempts to stop him from being angry, he tells Sebastian to "Suck it!" And Sebastian decides to take him literally. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


*****I wrote this a while ago, but something similar ended up being included in the opening to a longer Sense8 inspired Kurtbastian story that I was writing, so I just put it away. But seeing as no one is reading that one, I figured why not post this one? Warning for angst, arguing, and oral sex.**

"Kurt! Kurt! Fuck it, Kurt! Stop!" Sebastian calls, racing out of the bar after his fiancé. Even though Sebastian is jogging, Kurt has the pacing of an Olympic speed walker, and manages to stay a full three strides ahead. "Kurt! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, fuckwad!" Kurt shouts his response without turning or slowing down.

"I can see that." Sebastian maneuvers swiftly around a puddle of oil (or maybe it's piss - he can't tell underneath the arc-sodium glow of the parking lot lights) in an attempt to catch up to Kurt before he reaches his Navigator. "But seeing as we live in the same place, and I came here with _you_ , that means I have to leave, too, and I don't want to go yet."

"I could tell," Kurt remarks dryly, stopping at the driver's door and wrestling his denim pocket for his keys. "In fact, everyone who saw you drinking and laughing with fucking Goldilocks in there could tell that you don't want to leave just yet. So why don't you go back in there, finish your drink, and have _him_ drive you home? Or better yet, have him drive you to a Motel 6 because there is _no way_ you're getting into our place tonight."

"Motel 6?" Sebastian repeats with disgust, and God! He doesn't remember Kurt parking this fucking far away. "Do people really stay at Motel 6's? I thought they were just nightmare fuel to make us stay in school." Sebastian reaches the Navigator a second after Kurt opens the door and hops into the driver's seat. "Kurt!" Sebastian lunges, grabbing the vehicle door before Kurt can close it. "I don't know what you think you saw, but that asshole is drunk. And no matter what I said to get him to go, he would not leave me alone."

"Right," Kurt says, sarcastically batting his eyes, "and you were sparing his feelings because Sebastian Smythe is _always_ so _nice_."

"No," Sebastian counters with an infuriatingly inappropriate grin considering Kurt's fury, "I saw you staring him down. I was hoping you might swoop in and bitch slap him so we could come out here after and have some hot angry sex." Sebastian chuckles at the irony. Here they are, but with no sex imminent. " _Buuuut_ that didn't go at all the way I had planned."

"Yeah, right." Kurt grumbles, but mostly because he has to admit that that definitely _sounds_ like something Sebastian would think up. So why is it so hard for Kurt to believe? In all these years, in all their time as a couple, Sebastian has never given Kurt a reason to worry.

But someone else in Kurt's life had, someone he never thought would. Once bitten, twice shy he guessed.

But Sebastian always _seemed_ like a more likely candidate to cheat on Kurt than the person who actually did, so Kurt figured it was just a matter of time.

That's not fair. One doesn't automatically equal the other. Kurt had spent his entire high school career trying to get people to see past his perceived stereotype. Wouldn't he be a hypocrite if he didn't extend the same courtesy to others? Especially the man who had recently put a $7,000 Tiffany engagement ring on his finger?

"Come on, Kurt," Sebastian begs, tugging on his fiancé's arm, trying to lure him out of his SUV, "let's go inside and show off a bit. Monopolize the dance floor, do a little inappropriate grinding, make out in front of everyone." Sebastian manages to get Kurt to slide back out of his seat, but he plants his feet firmly on the floor. "You _know_ you _want_ to," Sebastian sings, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes, softening a hair, but he doesn't move. He doesn't let Sebastian lead him back inside, but he also doesn't shy away when Sebastian closes the gap between them, presses his body against him, and starts kissing his face, barely there pecks dotting his hairline.

"Come on, Kurt…" he whispers, paving a trail of progressively persistent kisses down Kurt's cheek towards his jaw. "Come back inside." Hands squeeze Kurt's hips, then slide around to his ass. "Let's show everyone how _hot_ Kurt Hummel is, hmm? How drop dead sexy…" Sebastian's lips connect to the sensitive skin halfway between Kurt's shoulder and his ear, and it makes Kurt weak.

"Mmm," he hums as his fiancé sucks. "If you do that a little longer, I'll go with you _anywhere_."

Sebastian laughs, dark and scintillating, brushing his lips down Kurt's skin. "I _knew_ that would get you going." He nuzzles into Kurt's collar to uncover the smooth skin of his clavicle. Sebastian licks slow circles, reaching up to mimic the movement with his thumbs over Kurt's nipples. "I know _all_ of your secrets, babe. I know how to turn you into putty in my hands…"

Sebastian goes back to sucking a mark, but despite hitting a spot that makes Kurt want to melt into a pool of goo at his feet, he's seething. Does Sebastian think he can control him like this? That a little neck nibbling will completely change his tune?

Teeth clenched and eyes burning, Kurt shoves away. "Why do you have to be such a son-of-a-bitch!?"

"Wha-?" Sebastian looks at his fiancé, swollen lips parted in a quizzical 'o'. "What the hell did I do _now_?"

"If you think it's going to be _that_ easy to make me forget, then you are _sorely_ mistaken!"

"When did I say I wanted _easy_? If I was looking for _easy_ , I'd ditch you and go back to blondie in there, wouldn't I?"

Kurt's jaw falls open. "Wh- why would you _say_ that!?"

"Say _what_?"

Kurt scowls at Sebastian's obtuseness. "Why would you bring that guy up again? Are you _really_ that _dense_?"

"I'm just saying that…"

"Yeah, I got it," Kurt slices in so quickly he almost takes Sebastian's tongue clean off. "I know what you're _just saying_. You're saying that I'm a predictable bore, but it doesn't matter because you can have any guy you want!"

"Wha-?" Sebastian's eyes fly open with the speed of that misinterpretation. He grapples with whether or not to laugh out loud, provided he still wants to keep his cock and balls attached, not mounted to their living room wall. "What the fuck, Kurt? I didn't say that! Where they hell did you get any of that from?"

"I'm paraphrasing," Kurt says with a sniff.

Sebastian huffs. "You're acting like a moron."

" _I'm_ a moron?" Kurt says, steely eyes narrowing.

"You're _acting_ like a moron."

Kurt glares at Sebastian with unwavering anger. " _You're_ calling _me_ a moron?"

Sebastian sighs, frustrated by Kurt's stubbornness. Sebastian never calls Kurt a moron. Sebastian's fiancé is definitely _not_ a moron. Sebastian knows for a fact how wickedly intelligent Kurt is. This back and forth is a trap that Sebastian doesn't want to walk further into. He made those kinds of mistakes back in high school, but not anymore.

"Kurt," he says, thinking and rethinking his declaration before he makes it, "I think it has been established that, even though you might not actually _be_ a moron, you are comporting yourself in a manner that may lead others to falsely assume otherwise."

Kurt shakes his head at Sebastian's resorting to legalese – one of the drawbacks of being engaged to a law major.

"Fine." Kurt throws up his hands. "If I'm _acting_ like a moron, then why are you still out here with me? Huh? Why don't you go back inside and spend more time getting drunk with our friends and your blond floozy?"

"And what do you intend to do?" Sebastian asks politely, nearing the end of his rope and searching for at least nine yards more if he's going to get out of this with his relationship intact.

"I'll just go home alone."

"And what do you expect me to do here without you?" Sebastian asks, not willing to accept defeat.

"F.Y.I., I don't care!" Kurt spits, preparing to climb back into his vehicle. "You…you…you," he sputters, searching for a game ending insult, one that will stick. "You can just _suck it_!"

Sebastian grits his teeth. "Fine." And without another word, he reaches for the fly to Kurt's jeans.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurt tries to slap Sebastian's hands away, but once he has the button and zipper undone, it's a simple maneuver to trap Kurt's wrists in one hand and keep them well out of the way.

"You said suck it," Sebastian says. "And that's actually not a bad idea. If you're still angry when I'm done, then you can leave without me, and I'll go to a hotel."

"What are you…? Are you out of your mind?" Kurt screeches as Sebastian drops to his knees, flinching as he watches his fiancé's Gucci jeans make contact with the asphalt. "We're in full view of the back door!"

"Then I suggest you keep quiet. " Sebastian winks, then slides his mouth over Kurt's cock, wriggling wrists still grasped in his hand.

" _Jesus_ ," Kurt moans, still pulling hard to break free, " _Christ_ …" Kurt stops struggling and drops back into his seat, and Sebastian follows, readjusting his kneel to better block the view. Sebastian finally lets go of Kurt's wrists when Kurt stops fighting, but Kurt doesn't try to push Sebastian away – one hand locked on the dashboard, the other on his head rest, keeping himself upright so he doesn't fall backward and impale himself on the gear shift.

Fine, Kurt thinks, less vexed but not by much. He'll let Sebastian have his fun. It won't change anything, and Kurt will get a blowjob out of the deal. How can things get better? Sebastian thinks he's so brilliant. _If you're still angry when I'm done, then you can leave without me._ That's exactly what Kurt plans on doing. He holds on with mental claws to the image of Sebastian throwing back a shot and laughing at whatever that skeevy guy with the unmanageable blond hair said…even if Kurt can recognize that Sebastian's smile looked forced, or that Sebastian's eyes darted to meet his every few seconds, as if waiting to see what he would do.

Differently from the way they're darting up now, watching Kurt's face with furrowed brow intensity as his head bobs in a steady rhythm he knows that Kurt can't resist, one that alternates between speeds and pressure, pausing to lick and toy before taking him all the way down his throat.

Then fuck being angry.

That's pretty much the moment when Kurt forgets his own name.


End file.
